Benutzer Diskussion:Corran'
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Vorschau Hallo Corran', right|350px vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und dem selben Artikel vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. } Vielen Dank. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 21:06, 27. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Bilder Hallo Corran' es ist ja schön das du schon einige Bilder hochgeladen hast. Aber könntest du in Zukunft bessere Namen als 20080526schattengarde.jpg, für die Bilder eingeben. Und noch etwas, bitte schreib zum Bild von wo du es hast (Comic, Spiel). Gruss Darth Vader 94 [[Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Vader 94|'Exekutor']] 18:00, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Und bitte nur Bilder hochladen, die aus Quellen stammen. Homepages sind nicht erlaubt, weil deren Content meist verändert wurde, wobei man sich über die Rechtslage niemals sicher sein kann. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 12:32, 1. Mai 2009 (CEST) Keine Signaturen in Artikel Könntest du bei zukünftigen Artikel bitte nicht mehr deine Signatur einfügen. Dort hat die nämlich nichts zu suchen, und ich bin mir 100% sicher, dass du auch keinen anderen Artikel hier finden wirst, wo ein Benutzer seine Signatur hinterlassen hat. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:05, 1. Mai 2009 (CEST) sith basis auf taris Hi Corran, ich will mich eigentlich nicht einmischen, aber ich habe mir mal deinen artikel angesehen und sorry aber ich muss dir sagen, dass er zu 99% gelöscht wird. Die form zum Beispiel ist so nicht haltbar...zu wenig Infoemationen und die Sprache. Sei mir bitte nicht böse..ich will dich nur vor zu schnellen und (häufigen) enttäuschungen am Anfang bewahren...glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede...Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 19:49, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) schattenwache Also ich muss sagen, dass schattenwache richtig gut ist für deinen dritten artikel(?) beachtenswert...mach weiter so. und wenn du fragen oder probleme hats...ich werde mein bestes geben um dir zu helfen. Hezliche Grüße,Darth Hate 20:13, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) seite So, ich bin fertig! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir ein bisschen? Ist meiner meinung nach geordneter^^--Darth Hate 21:59, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Hey Corran, es ist natürlich deine Seite, und natürlich bin ich froh, dass dir meine kleinen änderungen gefallen, aber...du hast jetzt fast alles doppelt...zum Beispiel deine Statistik oder beistztümer...dafür habe ich dir ja die box ganz oben auf deiner seite eingerichtet, damit es bisschen geordneter wird^^...aber ansonsten hats mir eine freude bereitet, dir zu helfen...evtl. könnten wir ja mal einen artike zusammenschreiben? Ich würde mich freuen. Hezliche Grüße,Darth Hate 15:10, 14. Mai 2009 (CEST) es wäre mir eine ehre mit dir zu schreiben - sag mir bescheid wenn du was neues weist okey ? und vergis nich andere leute wegen dem lexikon zu fragen mdmmds Corran' 17:02, 14. Mai 2009 (CEST) IG-86 Hi Corran, wie gehts? Ich habe da mal eine Frage. Und zwar: Hättest du Lust mit mir den Artikel IG-86 zu schreiben? Du würdest, weil du Übung brauchst, den Text schreiben...ich würde das Bildhochladen und korrektur lesen...und dann haben wir unsere erst teamarbeit. Wie wärs?--Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 16:23, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) das is ne super idee ich würde mich geehr fühlen mit dir zu arbeiten sag bescheid wanns losgeht mdmmdsCorran' 14:00, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Fang an wann du lust und zeit hast, ich werde dann korrektur lesen und, falls überhaupt nötig, infos ergänzen. du lässt am besten den artikel under construction und dann bin ich drann. wenn du fragen hast, wie man zum beispiel am besten etwas formuliert, dann stehe ich dir gerne zur verfügung...und wenn die zusammenarbeit klappen sollte, was ich hoffe, da ich dich als sehr fähig und sympathisch einschätze, können wir uns an etwas großes wagen^^--Herzliche Grüße und ein schönes restwochenende,Darth Hate 18:50, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::So Corran, dein artiekl ist schon recht gut. wunder dich nicht, dass ich etwas geändert habe. aber bei so einem kurzen artiekl sind die vieln unterpunkte sinnlos. zudem wäre es noch gut, wenn du etwas über die geschichte schreiben könntest.sonst habe ich nur kleine rechtschreibfehler verbessert.--Darth Hate 19:08, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Vielen DankCorran' 19:10, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) Mandalore Bei deiner Auflistung wo z.b Admiral Ackbar ist,hast du 2 Fehler:Zum einen verlinkst du auf den Planeten Mandalore.Und welchen Mandalore meinst du ? Z.b Canderous Ordo,Mandalore der unbezähmbare,Mandalore der Ultimative ;) mfg --Te Ani'la Mand'alor 15:30, 20. Mai 2009 (CEST) danke das dues mir gesagt hast natürlich mein ich dich;) mdmmds Corran' 15:41, 20. Mai 2009 (CEST) Weil es mir grade auffällt,ersetzte bitte diese Redlinks: *Star Wars Episode 1 *Star Wars Episode 2 *Star Wars Episode 3 *Star Wars Episode 4 *Star Wars Episode 5 *Star Wars Episode 6 *Star Wars The Clone Wars durch diese: *Episode I *Episode II *Episode III *Episode IV *Episode V *Episode VI *The Clone wars Mit freundlichen Grüssen --Te Ani'la Mand'alor 15:56, 20. Mai 2009 (CEST) Vorschau Hallo Corran', right|350px vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und dem selben Artikel vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. } Vielen Dank. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:50, 20. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Erinnerung 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 21:37, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Denk bitte dran. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 18:33, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Tut mir leid aber ging nich anders Corran' 18:42, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Die Vorschau kann man immer benutzen... 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 18:48, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) TOR Bitte lasse die Bilder wie sie jetzt sind da ich noch einen Kurzen Text zu den Klassen schreibe mfg --Te Ani'la Mand'alor 19:49, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) gut eig wollte ich das machen , aber is egal du kannst es gern machen mdmmds Corran' 16:09, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) droideka Yoah Corran, sorry, dass ich erst jetzt fertig bin...jedipeida mackt makl wieder. ich habe nur die rechtschreibfehler korrigiert und ein zwei kleinigkeiten geändert.Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 19:24, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Hi corran, ich finde, du machst dich! Bis auf die rechtschreibfehler sind deine ergänzungen wirklich wichtig und gut. Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 20:15, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) wow das ehrt mich echt danke!!! Corran' 20:18, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Jo weiter so mit den Artikeln, wenn du die ersten 10 hast geht das wie geschmiert^^. Und kann ich dich zu meiner Freundesliste auf meiner Benutzerseite hinzufügen? Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 16:45, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) natürlich kanns du , ich hab dich ja schließlich auch in meiner^^ wie viele artikel hast du denn schon , bzw weist du einen artikel denn ich bearbeiten kann? Möge die Macht mit dir seinCorran' 19:57, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Wie viele Artikel, ich hab 50, zur Zeit kenn ich selber keinen den du bearbeiten kannst, welche ich geschrieben habe kannste unter Artikel bei meiner Signatur nachschauen. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 20:31, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) Fremde Seiten Bitte nicht an fremden Benutzerseiten rumarbeiten, esseidenn du wurdest expliziet von diesem Beutzer dazu aufgefordert. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:19, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Das will ich denen ja mitteilen, dass ich die Erlaubnis dafür hab. Er ist ein Freund von mir, er hat mich gebeten! Darf ich weiter machen? May the force be with you Corran' 19:21, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Wenn er's erlaubt hat... Schreibs doch einfach in die Zusammenfassung! -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 21:36, 18. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Zitate Hi Corran', ich hab gesehen, dass du planst, eine Zitat-Seite anzulegen. Wie dir vielleicht aufgefalen ist, musste ich meine löschen, weil das wohl wegen JP:WJPNI verboten ist. Wird dir wohl noch ein Admin sagen, aber nur mal so als Hinweis... Bild:;-).gif -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 21:36, 18. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ja tyber hat sie mir schon gelöscht und pando hats mir dann mitgeteilt-siehe einfach auf meiner hauptseite da szt stehen se jetzt. Danke trotzdem ich weiss es sehr zu schätzen . mdmmds dein kumpel Corran' 15:17, 19. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Qui-Gon Jinn Hi, warst du die IP, die bei Qui-Gon einen neuen Absatz geschrieben hat? Wenn du noch die Quelle angibst, am besten mit einem Einzelnachweis, und die Fehler ausbesserst, kann der Text ja wieder rein. Aber so wie er war ging das nicht. Oder... gib einfach nur die Quelle an, ich bessere dann die Fehler aus. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 16:05, 24. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ja ich war die IP , die Quellen sind meines erachtens schon drinen. Ich hab es wierder eingefügt aber eben mit der anmeldung Corran' 16:08, 24. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Cobral‎s Deine Artikel über die Mitglieder der Cobral‎-Familie lassen sich doch sicher ausfühlrlicher schreiben. In der jetzigen Form sind das wohl nur Stubs und müssten daher gelöscht werden. Übrigens: vor ein Satzzeicehn kommt kein Leerzeichen, nur danach. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:04, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :okey ich schau was ich dem Buch noch entlocken kann mdmds Corran' 15:45, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Termin Hi Corran' da du nicht auf meiner Benutzerseite antwortest, möchte ich dich an uunser gemeinsames Projekt errinern. Du wolltest doch eine Artikel mit mir schreiben. Meld dich bitte. Ich würde mich sehr freuen.Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 12:48, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Tut mir leid , ich wollte dich nicht erzürnen. ich war blos die letzten tage schulisch verhindert. Schlägst du was vor oder soll ich mich schlau machen? mdmmdsCorran' 20:23, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Lieber Corran', du hast mich keineswegs "erzürnt" (übrigens netter Ausdruck *zwinker*), ich wollte nur nachfragen....Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich vorschlagen, dass du was vorschlägst^^. Schreibst es dann einfach hier rein. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 11:58, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::nein, das is überhaupt kein problem!!! ich schau mich mal um und wenn du etwas finden fürdest könntest du es mir ja mitteilen wenn es dir nichts ausmachen würde. Ansonsten freun ich mich schon total auf den artikel mit dir!!! Möge die Macht mit dir sein dein Corran' 15:30, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Wie wäre es mit Swoopgang oder mit der Hosk-Station?.liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 15:31, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Swoopgang hört sich doch schon mal nich übel an! die hauptquellen sind kotor I+II nehm ich an oder steht das noch irgendwo ausfürlich? - gegenvorschlag: ich hab gesehen das es sehr viele links für raumschiff gibt (es steht auch auf der liste der gewünschten artikel). Der atrikel wäre dankbar da es dafür quellen sat gibt. mdMmds dein Corran' 15:37, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Sorry Corran'...ich muss dich enttäuschen: Raumschiff gibt es schon und den artikel RAUMSTATION machen glaube ich schon sol und ich aber ansonsten swoopgang ist super....wie wärs...du nimmst deine quellen und ich die aus den fact files?Darth Hate 15:41, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::no prob. ich hab nur ne frag? wo find ich auser in kotor ne quelle über die sg? is auch die seite star wars chroniken eine erlaubte quelle und wann willst du beginnen? Corran' 15:44, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Also ich wäre jetzt dann am Ende meines Lateins kannst du jetzt noch etwas erkänzen und sag mir dann bitte bescheid das ich das UC weg machen kann, danke und MDMMDS dein kumpel Corran' 19:35, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Ps: wenn du lust hast können wir ja mal nene artikel aktiv zusammen schreiben? :ich bin mir nicht sicher ob diese seite eine offizielle seite ist...frag mal am besten ben...wann du lust hast...da du schon eine quelle besitzt, fängst du am besten an dena rtikel unter UC zu packen mit deinem Namen als hauptautor und darth hate also meine wenigkeit als nebenautor und ich suche aus den fact fiels was raus..und werde morgen oder spätestens übermorgen dazu stoßen. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 15:46, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Auch wenn unser Chef hier tief in den SW-Chroniken drin steckt, ist es dennoch ein Fan-Projekt und damit nicht offiziell... 'Pandora' Diskussion*Admin 15:55, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Okey danke pando Corran' 19:53, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Ähh Hate ich wollte dir nur nochmal schnell sagen das ich den artikel unter Swoop-Bande geschrieben habe(angefangen) nicht das du ihn am ende nicht findest^^ mdMmds Corran' 15:18, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Jau corran' ^^ habe ich gesehen und hast schon ne menge! sag mir wenn du wirklich alle quellen ausgekostet hast, dann bin ich dran...habe zwar nicht viel gefunden aber....so ein zwei ergänzungen^^.Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 15:27, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Öhm , ja , wenn du mir sagst welche quellen es noch gibt^^ auser kotor? wenn duwas in den Fact Files hast dann schreibs gleich rein. Wennste ebenfalls noch einige Banden kennst bitte sagen Oke? ansonsten wie immer mdMmds^^ dein hoffentlich freund/kumpel Corran' 15:30, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ;-) :::::Ich muss noch gucken...ich bekomme bald noch einige quellen vielleicht steht da noch was drinne bist du denn fertig, weil im moment kann ich nichbt schreiben, da ich an einem anderen projekt arbeite...morgen spätestens übermorgen? Ist es okay für dich? dein Kumpel Darth Hate 15:40, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST). ::::::logo gar kein problem , hab ja auch noch einiges - wollte es halt nur nich so stückeln - is aber nich weiter tragisch. sag einfach bescheid wanns bei dir geht. MDMMDS Corran' ps: hast du eigentlich icq , skype oder ähnliches? :icq. ja.Darth Hate 15:50, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::könntest du sie mir mal mitteilen oder schreib mich mal an - die nummer steht ja auf meiner beutzerseite^^ Corran' :ich habe dich jetzt geaddet musst mich nur freischalten^^.Darth Hate 15:59, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::sry aber mehtr kann ich nich raushollen , wenns dir nichts ausmacht kannst du jetzt weiter machen. Ausser du kannst nich , dann such ich weitere Quellen , oke? Corran' Skype Hey Corran, wenn du Zeit hast komm mal pls wieder in Skype online dann können wir mal wieder chatten. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 15:44, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :klar bloß in den letzten tagen war ich recht eschäftigt. ich hoffe es is nich schlimm. ähm du wohnst doch auch in bayern oder? dann aben wir die ganzen ferien zeit zum zocken schreiben und labern^^ MDMMDS Corran' ::Ich hab in 2 Tagen Ferien. Wirst du an dem Tag Zeit haben? P.s. Wenn Urai Fen hierher kommt und wieder JP:WJNI schreibt, sag ich nur: Wir wissen, dass das nicht zur JP gehört. Also brauchst du,Urai Fen, es nicht zu schreiben. Boss RAS Prosecutor 15:57, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::: danke aber ich glaube urai hat gegen soetwas nichts - auserdem schätz ich ihn nich so ein das er sich gleich beschwert . MDMMDS Corran' The Old Republic Hallo Corran'. Du hast mittlerweile der Artikel The Old Republic seite längerem UC, ohne daran zu arbeiten. Da dieser Artikel aufgrund seiner Aktualität von besonders hoher Priorität ist, bitte ich dich, bald damit fertig zu werden. Wenn du keine Zeit hast, dich momentan darum zu kümmern, kann ich dir gerne dabei helfen oder das übernehmen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:36, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Admiral, es tut mir leid aber ich habe keine neneswerten Informationen gefunden und Mandolre der Ultimative hat sich aus dem Projekt verdünnisiert. Ich arbeite Umstehend weiter , bald hab ich ferien dann leg ich wieder volle kanne los MDMMDS Corran' 16:49, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Sorry Corran', aber kann ich erst meine anderen 'Projekte' weiter machen. Guck mal meine Sternenschmiede. Dort ist alles aufgelistet. Danach kann ich weeiter amchen Vliele Grüße und ''Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 16:53, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich kann dir gerne helfen, ich hab hier schon ein paar andere Artikel mit TOR-Material ergänzt und kenn mich daher in der Materie ganz gut aus. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:06, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich mach schon weiter aber wenn ich hilfe brauch komm ich auf dein angebot zurück. danke und MDMMDS Corran' Artikel Hey, ich finde es schön, dass du grade fleißig am Artikelschreiben bist, aber fällt mir noch auf, dass die Artikel 1. So wie du abspeicherst noch nicht die richtige Form hatten und 2. sie noch im Allgemeinen sehr unvollständig sind, wenn auch die wichtigste Geschichte integriert wurde. So könnte man zum Beispiel bei Flip noch einen kleinen Teil über dessen Persönlichkeit machen, genauso bei Grath Port und die Geschichte ausbauen. Und außerdem hilft es meistens auch, wenn die Vorgeschichte ein wenig erläutert ist, da die Texte so, eher nur von denen verstanden wird, die das Buch gelesen haben. Da du ja anscheinend grade in der Materie drin bist, wäre es besser, wenn du das nochmal nachholen würdest, da ich jetzt die Artikel nur mit dem, was ich noch in Erinnerung hatte, ergänzt habe. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 13:46, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :danke das du mir das sagst , ich mach mich gleich an die arbeit und hol das bestmöglichste dabei raus. MDMMDSCorran' Stahlglas‎ Der Artikel Stahlglas‎ gab es bereits unter dem Namen Transparistahl. Außerdem dürfen Artikel nicht einfach so aus Büchern abgeschrieben werden, da das gegen Urherberrechte verstößt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:38, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :danke für den hinweis doch dann verstößt derda auch gegen das Urheberrecht. und wenn ich dich schonmal "treffe", kannst du mir sagen,wie ich eine Move-Recht bekomme? Gruß Corran' 22:52, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Danke für den Hinweis, ist gelöscht. Move-Rechte kannt du auf Jedipedia:Move-Recht/Anfragen beantragen oder einen beliebeigen Admin darum bitten Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:36, 28. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Bidde bidde, bekomme ich ein Move-Recht^^?? Corran' 13:04, 28. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Abstimmungen Hey, Corran'! Ich finde es gut, dass du dich beim Artikel Qui-Gon Jinn engagieren und dem Artikel zum Sternchen verhelfen möchtest. Wenn du soetwas aber beim nächsten Mal machen willst, weise am besten bei der Abstimmungsseite darauf hin oder breche die Abstimmung selbst ab, als dass du einfach das UC in den Artikel steckst und mit der Arbeit beginnst. Das fällt nicht jedem auf und wir haben eine Regel für dein Engagement, denn: Das passt ja perfekt in dein Schema und ich wollte dir nur kurz raten, in Zukunft auch die anderen einfach informiert zu halten, das beut eventuellen Verwirrungen vor. Soweit klar? Bel Iblis 08:07, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Gut danke für die Information Garm,ich werden mich in zukunft daran halt, dann die Wahl abzu brechen. Soll ich sie einfach rauslöschen oder durchstrechen? bzw. ist die jetztige schon gelöscht?.Dnke nochmal und Gruß Corran' 09:00, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST)